Reincarnazione: Primo Tragitto
by VladTNoLifeKing
Summary: Title meaning: reincarnation: first passage. Technically a crossover but not really. More info in story. Smart/genius Tsuna. DISCLAIMER: and this is the only one I'm doing, I DON'T OWN IT!


**Edited 3/28/18. I will be putting this in the next chapter as well. I have created a FaceBook page called "VTNLK Fanfiction Info And Updates" so that people can contact me about my stories since I don't get notifications for pms on this site for some reason. The page is also for anyone who wants to help/comment or talk about this or any of my other stories. I'm also looking for a few people to help keep me on track/bounce ideas back and forth/or even co-write a story. I have way to many ideas for just me to implement and there are some characters I just can't write properly.**

 **Yes yes I realize that I really shouldn't be starting a new story what with all my unfinished ones... but meh! I got writers block the size of** **the Wall in GoT and plot bunnies as easy to ignore as the Hulk on a caffeine and sugar rush. So when they pop up its not like I can very well ignore them...**

 **This won't be the only new story. I will be posting at least 2 others. A deathnote fic will be up once I have enough written for a chapter and then an Attack on Titan gamer fic once I get past the planning stage and have any of it written down.**

 **I will try to work on my already posted fics but I write them out by hand first and I don't currently have access to any of my fanfiction notebooks.**

 **This story will, if I get far enough in it, have Harry reincarnated into more then one world.**

 **Also I write for myself... mostly. As such unless I have motivation and sometimes help updates will be slow and irregular.**

 **Keep in mind that this story is a work in progress! That means that I write enough for a chapter and then post that and go back to writing.**

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Man That Conquered, and most importantly The Master of Death, was dying. Willingly moving on to the 'next great adventure' at the mind bending age of 1,506.

He had learned everything that this world had to offer, magically at least. He would admit that beyond basic knowledge and high school classes he had neglected to learn much mundane information and when he had realized what a mistake that had been it had already been much too late. Much, much too late.

It had been when he was around 1,000 years old that he'd had this revalation. It was only two years later that the muggles had, en-mass, found out about the magical world and took exception to the existence of magic. What had followed had been a 500 year long bloody war. Harry had been forced to learn certain lessons he would never be able to forget.

And now, after 500 years, nearly to the day, it was over. It was all over, there was nothing left, no one left except him, Harry Potter, the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived.

There truly was no reason for him to continue on in this world. He had already learned every bit of magical knowledge that this world had had to offer and then some and there was no longer anyway to learn what mundane knowledge he lacked. His friends had long sinse died and their decendenents had died out thanks to the war.

And so, that left Death.

The Next Great Adventure, The Last Enemy, and The End of All Things.

There was a chance that at Harry's death he would simply cease to exist, that death would be the end to his very long existence. There also stood a chance that Heaven was a thing and he would be reunited with everyone. The last possibility was that death would truly be the next great adventure. That he would be reborn, in a new world, with a new body, and, possibly, a new mind.

It was with this last possibility in mind that Harry had prepared for death.

In life Harry had created an alternate dimension, a pocket dimension if you will, which only he could access. It was bound not to a place or object, nor even his body or magic. It was tied to his very soul. It could be fully entered and be an actual place or be partially opened and become a window of varying sizes with which items could be placed or removed.

He had created it with the intention to have it take the place of his many vaults with the goblins. As such he had simply named it 'The Vault' and been done with it. And indeed it did hold everything that had once been in his vaults, along with all of his belongings, and any random items he had found over the years. It also held all the contents of every other vault from every single Gringotts bank the world over, him having created and used a spell, more like a curse, that would make it so that once a family died out all their belongings, more importantly their books, would appear in the place that he designated they would. In this case a part of his Vault that had an auto-sort function on it. This function would not only do as it's name stated it would then send the sorted items to the corresponding areas, so that they could be further sorted if needed. All this so that The Vault wouldn't end up looking like the Room of Requirements's Room of Lost/Hidden Things in Hogwarts.

As The Vault had already held all of those items the only things Harry had needed to do was empty his house into it and place an object in the entryway of The Vault that was a back-up of his mind and all of his knowledge. The object had two uses. The first was storing his memories and protecting them from tampering. The second was only activated if he were to enter mindscape or Vault without his memories, ie: if his mind was wiped clean if he was reborn.

Feeling that he had done all that he could in preparation he decided it was time and, just like that, Harry Potter died.

 **And that's the prologue! Let me know what you think.**

 **This story will technically be a hp crossover but the reason I'm posting this only in the khr section is because while the main is Harry it's been over 1'450 years since the events of canon that he is barely Harry Potter from the series.**

 **Also to clarify I'm not changing anything from the book except for the epilogue. Harry did not marry Ginny.**

 **Edited as of 3/28/18. I just went through and fixed some simple mistakes the happened since I'm writing this on my phone. The next chapter should be out soon.**


End file.
